Winn
04:43 You haven't told him the facts of life? 04:43 it's time I teach you about the birds and the bees 04:43 You see... 04:43 JORGE 04:43 I KNOW WHAT 04:43 Bees have stingers... 04:43 BIRDS AND BEES ARE 04:43 and Birds have...holes 04:43 ... 04:43 BIRDS ARE BIRDS 04:43 BEES ARE BEES 04:43 and when a daddy Bee gets happy 04:43 SEE? 04:43 I KNOW 04:44 JORGE 04:44 ... 04:44 and a Mommy Bird gets happy 04:44 JORGE 04:44 they "mate" 04:44 Aye mate 04:44 and the Bee sticks his zinger in the bird 04:44 Aye mate 04:44 Aye mate 04:44 Aye mate 04:44 Aye mate 04:44 Aye mate 04:44 Aye mate 04:44 Aye mate 04:44 Aye mate 04:44 Aye mate 04:44 Aye mate 04:44 ..... 04:44 Shush it 04:44 Ok so 04:44 Welcome to da outback mate 04:44 The bee then gets very happy 04:44 and shares some of his honey with the bee 04:44 23:44 Jorge Shu shit 04:44 *bird 04:44 except puts it inside the bird 04:44 through his stinger 04:44 ... 04:44 <@Jorge> and the Bee sticks his zinger in the bird 04:44 lol Jorge 04:44 You're so stupid 04:45 XD 04:45 The bee would die 04:45 XD 04:45 ... 04:45 Shut up 04:45 lol 04:45 Ok so 04:45 Jorge... 04:45 The bee shares its honey with the bird 04:45 through its zinger thing 04:45 Female praying mantis eats the male's head after mating 04:45 From the hive? 04:45 Oh 04:45 that's so cool 04:45 They share 04:45 :) 04:45 and the Bird then gets fat 04:45 XD 04:45 because theres a baby inside her! 04:45 lol 04:45 Like turb? 04:45 Like turb? 04:45 Like turb? 04:45 (Like Jorge) 04:45 Yeah like Bean 04:45 ... 04:45 She's fat 04:45 FUCK 04:45 Jorge, maybe you should let me explain... 04:45 i didnt mean to say that 04:45 shit 04:45 OH FUCK 04:45 Jorge: Orly? 04:45 umm as i was saying 04:46 No Mina 04:46 Im good at this 04:46 Ok so 04:46 ... 04:46 I'm-a tell bean you called her fat 04:46 ... 04:46 After the bird gets fat and has a baby in her 04:46 9 months pass 04:46 Jorge 04:46 9 months? 04:46 Fail 04:46 Why did the bird eat the baby? 04:46 it's way shorter than that dumbass >_> 04:46 Nononon 04:46 she didnt eat it... 04:46 see 04:46 the honey in her 04:46 The bird is some crazy baby eater? 04:46 ;_; 04:46 gets to her...bird eggs 04:46 and makes a baby 04:46 The honey turns into it 04:47 The honey and the bird eggs mix and make a baby 04:47 * DHS gets a jar of honey 04:47 So interesting! 04:47 I don't see eggs 04:47 One day 04:47 Cause you...havent put them in yet... 04:47 ok so 04:47 Less than 9 months pass 04:47 A daddy human and a mommy bird got happy 04:47 and the bird goes "AAAAH!" 04:47 she screams 04:47 XDDDDDDD 04:47 as the baby says "Screw this im going out" 04:47 ... 04:47 so shes pushing the baby out 04:47 like you push poo 04:47 23:47 SLS|Away A daddy human and a mommy bird got happy 04:47 A daddy human and a mommy bird got happy 04:47 except through another hole 04:47 That's impossible 04:47 23:47 Jorge and the bird goes "AAAAH!" 04:47 A daddy human and a mommy bird got happy 04:48 That's impossible 04:48 23:47 SLS|Away A daddy human and a mommy bird got happy 04:48 SHUSH guys SHUSH lemme finish 04:48 23:47 Jorge and the bird goes "AAAAH!" 04:48 GODAMMIT 04:48 SHUSH guys SHUSH lemme finish 04:48 GODAMMIT 04:48 ok so 04:48 23:47 SLS|Away A daddy human and a mommy bird got happy 04:48 23:47 Jorge and the bird goes "AAAAH!" 04:48 Dude 04:48 SHUT UP both of you 04:48 im explaining something 04:48 so shes pushing the baby out 04:48 like you push poo 04:48 Jorge wouldn't be able to .... a bird unless he has a small .... 04:48 except through another hole 04:48 Which I bet he does 04:48 ............................................. 04:48 and shes moaning and crying 04:48 lol 04:48 Another hole = Mouth 04:48 and the doctors and bee are like OMFG a baby 04:48 NO not the mouth 04:49 its a hole in front of the bird 04:49 Snorks 04:49 Snorks 04:49 Snorks 04:49 Doctor = Dr. Mario 04:49 Snorks 04:49 but not the mouth 04:49 ok so 04:49 Shes pushing the baby out through this opening where the bee put his zinger in first 04:49 * DHS continues waiting for that snork 04:49 and the baby comes out and looks like a mix of the two 04:49 so theyre all happy 04:49 ... 04:49 so eventually that bee bird baby turns into you guys 04:49 But the zinger stays where it stings the victim, remember? 04:49 A Beerd? 04:49 No no it doesnt sting the victim 04:49 That means the baby is penetrated by the stinger while coming out of the womb 04:49 It only GOES in the bird...but goes back out 04:49 And dies 04:49 Victim? 04:49 A terrible 04:50 horrible 04:50 gruesome 04:50 grotesque 04:50 distrubing 04:50 Jorge 04:50 happy 04:50 Nononono...NO...NO...NO! 04:50 death 04:50 Ok see 04:50 The bee puts his zinger out but never takes it off thats sad 04:50 JORGE 04:50 he puts protection on his zinger 04:50 It is impossible for a honey bee to mate with a female bird 04:50 its called a condom 04:50 its called a condom 04:50 1) The bird is bigger 04:50 it keeps it from falling and getting diseases 04:50 JUST LET ME EXPLAIN 04:50 2) Bird eats bees 04:50 NO shut up lemme explain 04:50 Jorge: IF HE HAD PROTECTION BIRD CAN'T GET PREGNANT 04:50 ... 04:50 3) They should mate with their own species 04:50 RETARDS 04:51 ...you guys arent getting the point 04:51 :| 04:51 Jorge: IF HE HAD PROTECTION BIRD CAN'T GET PREGNANT 04:51 Jorge: IF HE HAD PROTECTION BIRD CAN'T GET PREGNANT 04:51 Jorge: IF HE HAD PROTECTION BIRD CAN'T GET PREGNANT 04:51 Jorge: IF HE HAD PROTECTION BIRD CAN'T GET PREGNANT 04:51 OK see boys have penises they stick it in girls vaginas and shoot sperm that gets to the ovaries and it turns into a baby and the girl then pushes it out later through her vagina 04:51 Happy? 04:51 >_> 04:51 ... 04:51 FINNALY 04:51 ;_; 04:51 *bees and birds 04:51 But if they're wearing a condom 04:51 *honey 04:51 No snorks? 04:51 D: